Cover Girl
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Canonverse; Sakura is about to pose for a man magazine as the heroine of the war. Apparently, her grumpy boyfriend doesn't like the idea of his girl's pictures spread around the whole village. Warning, Jealous Sasuke ahead.


**A/N** : Okay, now it's time for you to blame hanaharuart for the delay of the SasuSaku month themes… She gave me the idea and basically forced me to do it…. Also, for the Portuguese speakers, she told me she will be translating this one into her language… So, if you're interested, just ask me for the link and I''send you. As always, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget my **REVIEWS**. I love to read your opinion!

.

.

.

It just took him one glance for his peace of mind to be destroyed. One quick glance at some magazines standing on that tea house's front counter to change his mood and make him spill his own hot drink. It was just a side note, but its meaning was huge. It was not a famous magazine, yet a men's magazine nonetheless. It was not completely unknown information, however, one single word changed everything.

In the next issue, our cover will be pink! Haruno Sakura, Konoha's greatest heroine will talk about how her life has changed after punching a goddess in the face! Also, don't miss your chance to see her best angles in a collection of photos taken exclusively by our best photographers!

His mind went blank for a moment. He probably mistook the last part of that note, for sure. It was not possible for Sakura- his Sakura- to be posing for a masculine magazine. It was probably just his imagination or even another pink haired girl with the same name as his girlfriend's, he thought. There was also the fact that she had mentioned a certain interview for a magazine, but those were two completely different events, right?

It could not be her, right?

Wrong.

Well, unless there was another pink haired girl named Sakura, who had fought during the ninja war and punched Kaguya in the face; then, yes, it was his girlfriend. And as soon as he realized how unique she was, the former avenger paid for his drink and started to make his way back home in order to ask the pinkette directly about that photo shooting. If the news turned out to be true, then some kind of measure will have to be taken.

There was no way on earth Uchiha Sasuke would let her take those photos.

The way back to Konoha, apart from being short, was also filled with his inner voice trying to calm him down. Normally, the Uchiha wouldn't really lose his temper for something so insignificant as a couple of photos in a magazine. His self-control has always been one of his best qualities and ignoring that kind of information would be a piece of cake. Normally, he wouldn't even pay attention to those kind of things, but ever since that pink haired annoyance had become his girlfriend, there was nothing else in his life that could be considered normal. He was not the normal Uchiha Sasuke that wouldn't care about such futile things anymore. He was not that same boy who had shut his emotions inside and would act indifferent to the world around him. He was not that guy anymore. And she was the one to be blamed.

Ever since he became aware of his own feeling towards his female teammate, Sasuke gradually started to change. He no longer spent years without paying the village a visit and every time he was home he made sure to take her out for dinner. He would be by her side as much as possible, and whenever the day of his departure arrived, his heart would clench inside his chest. Leaving her behind was starting to become unbearable and when the possibility of her finally getting herself a boyfriend crossed his mind, Sasuke knew he had to do something to make sure that he was that said boyfriend. He had to do something to show her that her waiting wouldn't be in vain and that loving him wouldn't be a mistake. And that was when they officiated their casual hang outs and their dinners became romantic dates. That was when they started their relationship. And that was when he started to worry about her.

It is not like he thought she was weak or couldn't defend herself, no. That was not the kind of worry that crossed his mind for he knew about Sakura's incredible abilities. He also wasn't worried about any possible betrayal because he trusted her and her love for him has already been proved to be real more times than he could count. What made him lose a couple of nights of sleep was not something that she could eventually do, but something that the others could do to her.

Even if most of the villagers of Konoha respected her as a heroine and as a medic, Sasuke knew that not all of them saw her like that. Some of them, with their dirty minds, saw her as an incredible hot girl that is still on the market. Sakura is a beautiful woman and of course that kind of thought crossed their minds every time she was spotted by those dirty eyes. They saw her as a piece of meat and at any opportunity, they would certainly act like animals around her. They would try to hurt her, and not being around to protect her just infuriated him. She was his girlfriend, after all. He had to protect her from any man who dared to approach her with any ill intentions. That was his duty as her boyfriend, but his journey was also there to separate them. His journey to become a complete human was there and at the moment he just couldn't ignore it. He had to see the world with his own eyes. He had to redeem himself. He had to become a better man for her. And for that, he was ready to endure that painful uneasiness. He was ready to endure that little jealousy, as he concluded that feeling was.

But with those pictures spread around the whole village for anyone to see her body, enduring that feeling would be impossible.

For he was still in the Fire country, Sasuke's trip back home didn't take more than 2 days. He arrived at his village, dressed in that ripped, brown cloak of his; with a marine blue headband that prevented his hair from falling in his eyes and with his sword hanging on his back. His lips were forming an extremely annoyed pout and he was using his powerful eyes to search for the pink haired girl's chakra signature. She owned him some answers. Oh, and she would better have a good reason to be taking those photos, or else he would put her under a genjutsu she would never wake up from…

Thanks to his enhanced tracking skills, his Rinnegan didn't take long before finding his girlfriend. From what he could conclude, she was neither at the hospital, nor at her apartment. In fact, she was in a completely strange place that, conveniently, wasn't that far from where he was and that proximity made him rush towards her. Sasuke walked fast, trying not to bump into anyone and avoiding the largest number of people he could. At that moment, there was no time for being nice or to offer the old ladies any kind of help. There was no time for stopping by the Hokage's office, let alone go say hello to his loud best friend. The only thing on his mind was finding the rosette and putting an end to that whole photo mess. And you bet he was going to do it.

The place from where her chakra was coming from was no other than the magazine's main building itself. Sasuke took some moments analyzing the outside of the building, before finally passing through the entrance door. Inside of that place, he found a pretty organized reception, with two girls standing behind a large desk. Both of them were so busy with some phone calls that his entrance wasn't even noticed. Not that being noticed or not really mattered to the Uchiha. Nothing would stop him from entering that place and taking that annoying girl away before any camera could record her unique beauty. Nothing nor no one would stop him from taking his girl out of there. And he would definitely use his power if he had to.

Walking around those hallways just made him even more concerned about what kind of photos the rosette would be taking. Inside of that building, his eyes caught the most unexpected scenes of his whole life. Poses that would drive any man insane, skirts so short that could be compared to panties and an amount of make up he had never seen before in his whole life. That studio was a mad house, he concluded. Still, none of those insanities could have prepared him for what he was about to see. Someone was certainly going to die on that day.

When he finally opened the door that would reveal his girlfriend, his whole body froze.

" Sakura, Where are y-"

His mouth went agape in a matter of seconds and all the rage inside of his body started to boil inside his veins. His fist clenched and he was sure that his sharingan was activated. That scene had been the last straw. If there was anything the Uchiha was holding back before entering that room, it was immediately released. He could not take it anymore. Not when there was a man with his hands under his girlfriend's skirt.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

The sweet and innocent sound of her voice calling for his name wasn't powerful enough to stop his hands from trembling or to deactivate his bloody heritage. Her voice barely reached his ear at that moment, and that lack of effect was clear when her emerald eyes saw the raven haired boy storming towards the photography director, a.k.a the pervert who was daring to adjust her skirt. For the murderous look on her boyfriend's eyes was far from fake, Sakura knew that, if she wanted to save a life, she would better do something before it was too late.

" Sasuke-kun, what are yo-"

"Who the hell do you think you are to touch my girlfriend's body!? You must have lost the sense of self-preservation!" He said, stepping in between Sakura and the photographer that had had the decency of taking his hands out of that inappropriate place.

"Oi, calm down, Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette said, tugging onto his shoulder and trying to pull him away. " He was jus-"

"He is about to die, Sakura. And I'll make sure he remembers every moment of it!"

"Ca-Calm down, Uchiha-san." The other man started, feeling the fear spreading around his whole body. " I was just… Just…"

"Just what?! Choose your words wisely, you pervert, they might be your last ones! I am going to kill you! "

"Oh, no! Please don't! I'm still too young to die!"

"There is no need for this, Sasuke-kun! No one is going to kill anyone here!"

"You bet I am!"

"No you're not!"

Using her inhumane strength was her last resort before the Uchiha could kill that man with a mortal chidori. Sakura managed to separate her boyfriend from that man, and before he could even try anything else, the pinkeye motioned to the rest of the magazine team to leave them alone. If there was one person that could control Sasuke at that moment, this person wasn't her. However, her chances were higher than any of those who were only responsible for the edition of the pictures. The Haruno girl knew that calming him down would be almost impossible, yet, she had to try. He was her boyfriend, after all. And it was not like that reaction wasn't expected considering the raven haired boy had no idea about the context behind those hands under her skirt. She was about to face a really strong enemy. A strong, handsome and really jealous enemy.

Once they were the only two people left in that room, the rosette considered that releasing his shoulder was already safe. She did so and her hands traveled down to her own hips, as one of her eyebrows was lifted. Her emerald eyes didn't leave that boy for a single instance, and they watched as his hands clenched into fists and as his eyes were still aiming at the door used by the photographer to escape. Uchiha Sasuke was about to explode in anger and the one who was going to be hit by that explosion was no other than his girlfiriend. Sakura would better be prepared for him. He was certainly not gonna go easy on her that time.

Slowly and maniacally, Sasuke finally turned to face the pinkette. His condemning, dark orbs were set on her green ones and his trembling body was trying to control the rhythm of his breath. With all those centimeters taller than Sakura, the male Uchiha was certainly looking intimidating at that moment, but just that pose wasn't enough to scare Sakura, no. He needed more than that, and you bet he would do everything he could to make her feel the intensity of his fury.

" You have one chance to explain me what happened here, Sakura."

"Me? Shouldn't you be the one explaining why you almost killed a man, Sasuke?"

He bit the insides of his mouth and took another deep breath. That girl was really courageous for standing against him at such delicate moment.

" He was touching your… He was touching you-"

"He was not!" She blushed, not averting her eyes from his own. "H-He was just fixing my skirt. I would never let anyone do that without my permission!"

" Hn, so does it mean you were letting him?! Are you cheating on me, Sakura?!"

"Don't you dare say such thing to me, Uchiha!"

She lifted her finger towards him, and suddenly, her expression was as irritated as his. If there was one thing she wouldn't allow him to infer was that she was cheating on him. More than anyone, he knew how much she respected her love for him and how much she cherished their relationship. He knew, and after some seconds, that idea was discarded. Still, it didn't mean the question was already answered.

"Hn. Then tell me, what the hell was he doing?"

"I told you already…" Sakura sighed, using two of her fingers to massage her temples. That boy… "He was helping me with the skirt. He is the photographer and he was fixing my damn skirt for the damn photo!"

"And did you really need to wear a skirt?"

"Tch." The girl crossed her arms. She was not going to answer to that question.

" What are those photos for, anyways? You didn't tell me anything about them."

" It's for that interview I told you, remember?"

Those gentle emerald eyes of hers looked at him, and for a reason he doesn't know, they made him feel a little less irritated. Of course he remembered about that interview, she had told him in one of her letters. She had told him that a magazine had called her and that she had accepted giving them some words about the war. It was her chance of getting rid of those same questions people asked her every day and it was a way of letting people know about the mental health care clinic she had started. Sakura figured that she could use a bit of that sudden popularity she had acquired to promote her clinic and to motivate the next generations that still didn't know about what a ninja has to do for the sake of the others. It was a win win, and Sasuke agreed with her when she told him that. However, he certainly didn't agree with those photos. He didn't even know about them and he was sure that he wouldn't simply forget something so important like this.

"You didn't mention anything about photos… or photos for a men's magazine."

" Ah… That's true, I didn't… I didn't think it was important the kind of magazine I would be giving an interview to… " She pouted in confusion. "And I didn't even know about the photos… I thought I was just going to answer some questions, but then the director said some photos would be nice and Kakashi-sensei also said it would draw more attention…"

"Tch. That pervert old man…" Sasuke sulked. He was certainly going to have a serious talk to the Hokage after that. " Hn, still, you should have told me when you found out."

" I discovered it today and until you entered through that door I had no idea of where you were. Were you home, then I could have told you as soon as I found out."

Touché, he thought as he realized that instead of pressing her against the wall, his girlfriend was the one imposing her arguments, and for what he could conclude, she was winning their little argument. Perhaps it was time for him to show her he is THE man and THE boyfriend. It was time for him to take back the lead of that relationship. Barely he knew the mistake he was about to make.

" Hn. You should have declined it."

" Tch, you're impossible, Sasuke… It's just a photo, what s the big deal about it?"

" It's not just a photo, Sakura. It's your photo on the hands of many perverts around there. Don't you see how bad it is!?"

"You're getting paranoid, Sasuke-kun…"

" Hn, imagine what our kids will think when they see their mother on the cover of a men's magazine?!"

"O-Our k-kids?!"

She blushed madly at the meaning behind those words. Was he really doing what she thought he was? Did he really mean it? Did he really want her to be his Mrs. Uchiha? Sakura didn't know, but her head was certainly in the clouds after that. And because of that brief moment she was left speechless, her boyfriend decided to conclude his arguments and take the initiative to change that situation. He was going to impose his words on her as a strict boyfriend should.

Sasuke really should have just kept quiet instead.

" Hn, I've had enough of this. There won't be any photos or any interview. We are going home."

The sound of his words snapped her from her maternal dreams and brought her back to the reality. Was he really trying to tell her what to do? Was that really an order from a man? Sakura wasn't sure if she really had heard such absurd thing coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.

" Excuse me?"

"You've heard me. We are going home now"

"Says who?" She glared at him. So he had given her an order, after all.

"Says me. Let's go." He glared back, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Oh, that boy was in a big trouble for that.

Almost immediately, Sakura brushed off his hand from her shoulder and crossed her arms on her chest. Her eyes were showing the rage of thousands women and the strength of thousands men was in her fists. If there was one thing Haruno Sakura hated, was being underestimated for being a woman. All the rest could be easily fixed, but when a man dared to use his masculinity to overpower her, then any argument became a personal battle.

Had he asked her more politely or just told her that the fact of his girlfriend on a magazine cover bothered him a lot, Sakura would have understood, and in an act of respect towards the love of her life, she would have dropped the offer, for sure. She would have canceled the photos and the interview because she had no pleasure in leaving him angry or anything. She would have done that simple favor if he had asked her as boyfriend instead of ordering her as a man. However, what was said couldn't be unsaid and that matter had already become too serious for her. And that, mixed with her huge stubbornness, was going to cause that boy an immense headache. Let's just say he would be a lucky man if she didn't decide to pose naked after those words of his.

That girl was the biggest example of feminine power of the whole Fire country, Sasuke should have really kept his mouth shut.

"Look, Sasuke… I was putting up with your whole jealousy crises until now because it was really funny…. But now you've crossed the line."

" Hn, I'm not jealous. I'm just protecting my girlfriend's body."

"… You see… I'm gonna give you one chance to redeem yourself. You can apologize right now and then, when I finish the photos, we can go out and do something fun, okay?"

"Apologize? For what?"

"You're not helping, Uchiha." Her green eyes were in flames as she glared at him. Things were really going to get complicated for the raven haired boy. And he was going to make sure she didn't change her mind from using her fists. That stupid Uchiha pride of his is still going to get him killed.

" I'm not apologizing and you're not taking any photo, Sakura!"

"Yes I am, Sasuke!"

" Stop being so stubborn and let's go home right now!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"Do as I say, Annoying Woman!"

At last, he managed to piss off every single inch of her body. Using the W word had certainly sentenced him to a premature death by the hands of his beloved girlfriend. Sakura was not going to go easy on him. For the first time in their 18 years, Uchiha Sasuke was going to taste the feeling of having all of his organs repositioned by a punch. He was going to feel what Naruto has felt so many times. He was going to suffer the rage of the mini- Tsunade.

As she snapped her fingers in her fists, the Uchiha already felt an incredibly low temperature running down his spine. That girl was no longer his girlfriend. Her eyes were bloodthirsty and there was no sign of humanity in her soul anymore. She was looking like a murderer and he was her only aim. He was the chosen one to feel her fury. And you bet that was going to hurt.

"Sa-Sakura…?"

"SHANNAROU!"

—

The day of the magazine's release had finally arrived. Due to the rumors of a cover featuring THE Haruno Sakura, an impatient crowd was standing just outside of the only store that would be selling the magazine in Konoha. Men and women were waiting in a mess that could also be called a line, knocking and pushing each other, in the hope of being the first to buy the most awaited magazine in the country's history. The whole village was there, and of course, the Cover Girl's boyfriend was no different. However, instead of being in the middle of that chaos of people, Uchiha Sasuke was watching the whole scene from some safe meters, with a victorious smirk playing on his lips. That smirk proved that, apart from everything, he had won, at last.

Like many robbers, Uchiha Sasuke returned to the crime scene to make sure his measures had showed positive results. Dressed in a new dark cloak, he waited until the doors of the store opened and counted the seconds until, as had been foreseen, a wave of disappointment could be heard coming out of it.

His plan had worked, he concluded.

On that beautiful spring morning, Sasuke was certainly feeling a lot better after knowing that his girlfriend wouldn't be seen by any of those perverted eyes of Konoha. The image of his future wife had been successfully preserved and everything he had done on the previous night had been totally worth it. Even if he had, literally, turned a certain amount of his money into ashes, and even if he still couldn't sit properly, getting rid of all of those magazines had certainly made his soul feel a lot lighter. He was a lot happier as well, and the best part was that the pink haired girl was also really happy. Everyone- at least everyone that mattered- was happy after his flawless plan. The only thing left for him to do before returning to his peaceful journey, was solving his problems with his girlfriend. And he already knew what to do in order make things up with her.

After those sad faces no longer amused the former avenger, the raven haired boy made his way towards a nearby dango shop, where he had spotted her characteristic pink hair. She was enjoying the taste of her sweet alone, and for that, he figured it would be the perfect moment for him to approach her.

Sasuke walked in the shop, stopping by in front of her desk and only changing his position once she gave up on the whole ignoring thing. If there was one thing Sakura hated was when someone just stared at her without saying anything. Perhaps the girl also needed a little medical help to take care of her anger problems…

" Can I do anything for you, Sasuke?"

" Uh? Are you talking to me?"

"Tch… I don't know why I waste my time with you."

She said, finishing her dango and standing up. She was about to leave when his hand held stopped her by holding her wrist. He was not going to let her walk away from him. Not anymore.

" Mind telling me what you are doing, Sasuke?"

"Hn, isn't it obvious? I want to solve things around here."

" There is nothing to be solved. You shou-"

"Yes there is. I own you an apology, don't I?"

"…" She said nothing, simply locking her eyes on his. Oh, how he missed those emeralds looking at him. " I'm listening."

"Good, because I won't say it twice."

"You, jer-"

"I'm sorry… You were right. I was jealous."

"And…" Her eyes softened a bit. That girl…

"Hn… and I shouldn't have said those things."

"And…" Her lips were now forming a faint smile on the corner of her mouth. Sakura was going to make him pay for his words.

"and… And I shouldn't have acted like a jerk when I called you 'Woman' "

"Hn." She smirked. Good boy, Sasuke… "And?"

"Uh? I can't think of anything else, honestly… What else did I do wrong?"

"Ah… I can make a huge list… But if you were to apologize for it all, then we would be here for days…"

"You…" He smirked, before she bit her lower lip in an attempt to tease him. At last, he had been a man and apologized for his attitude.

" Hn, never give me any orders again."

"Deal."

"Good… And you don't have to worry about the pictures… They were all bought by another small village. No one in Konoha got a copy."

"I've heard it… All those perverts were disappointed for not being able to see you in a men's magazine."

"Yeah… No one in the village will ever see me in a skirt…"

"No one?" He smirked, pulling her closer by the hand until their lips were mere inches away from each other. That boy was certainly her biggest fan in the whole world. The biggest fan, and certainly the most possessive boyfriend. And he wouldn't let anyone but him take a good look at his Haruno Sakura. " I think I've seen you in less than that."

"Tch… you pervert."

"Hn. I'm just trying to protect my girlfriend's image."

As their conversation became lower, both of them were leaning closer to each other until their lips made contact. It was a chaste kiss that lasted around 20 seconds and helped both of the ninjas to properly greet each other after his sudden arrival. He had a smirk on his lips as he held her hand tighter in an incredibly affectionate way. Sasuke couldn't be happier at that moment. He had saved her image, prevented many eyes to stare at her body and he was kissing the love of his life right on the lips. Things couldn't get any better, he knew and he was right. They wouldn't get any better in the next few seconds. They would only get more annoying.

" What do you say if I ditch the hospital for us to go somewhere?"

"Hn, I think it's a great idea…"

"Okay, then lets get out of he-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Surprising both of the lovers, a loud and familiar voice came from just outside the dango shop. They both knew the owner of that voice, and in a matter of seconds the blonde was already standing in front of them. He had his hands on his knees as he struggled to recover his breath after his marathon around Konoha. Naruto seemed to be in a hurry. He seemed to be desperate and he seemed to be looking for the pinkette. What on earth could he want from Sakura? The Uchiha didn't know, and by the look on his girlfriend's face, neither did she. It was probably just some stupidity of that boy, as always, but on that time, that stupidity would drive the Uchiha insane.

That Usuratonkachi.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

"Calm down, Naruto… Breath before saying anything…"

"Hn, What do you want, Dobe?"

"Sh-Shut up, Teme…"

"Hn.."

"Sakura-chan… Sign it for me!"

When the boy recovered his strengths and straightened his body, Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. That couldn't be happening, he thought. He was certain that he hadn't made any mistake in the previous night. He was sure not a single magazine had remained in Konoha, So, how on earth did he get a sample of that!? How did Uzumaki Naruto get a sample of his girlfriend's photos?

" Oh my god! You got yourself one!"

"H-How did you get it, Dobe?"

"Hehe…" He chuckled, smirking victoriously and making a winner pose. " I have my ways."

"Say it already, you idiot."

"Tch, this is none of your concern, Teme." Sasuke glared at him and watched as his girlfriend was, indeed, signing her name on that thing. That couldn't be happening to him.

" Here you go, Naruto!" She smiled, giving him his magazine back before giggling a bit before tugging on Sasuke's arm. " This is a rarity here in the village… I don't really know why, but… Whatever."

" I know! Thanks to Konohamaru, I got mine before it arrived at the stores last night!"

"What did that brat do?!"

"Hn, my apprentice works at the Konoha newspaper… So he simply showed up at my apartment last night with the magazine! It's so cool, Sakura-chan! You even mentioned us-ttebayo!"

"Of course I did, silly!" She chuckled, smiling brightly.

" And your body…" He whistled. " Whoever called you flat before is probably regretting it now."

" Oi. Naruto!" The Uchiha growled in annoyance. It was his girl's body he was talking about, after all.

" Hehe, maybe next time we can all be in a magazine."

"This would be amazing, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

Not even her beautiful smile was able to cheer him up at that moment. His mission had failed and one copy had escaped. One copy that had already passed through two people and one copy that was with the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. He would never forgive himself for letting such a tragedy happen. He would never forgive himself for forgetting that the Dobe's slave worked on that stupid newspaper. Perhaps he would have to erase those two's memories before those photos could be spread around by Naruto's loud personality. Perhaps he would have to kill the grandson of the Third Hokage in order to shut his mouth. Perhaps he should just leave the village with the girl already to prevent her from being seen. Yes, that seemed to be a good idea.

"…. Tch. I won't ever read another magazine in my life."

.

.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
